


Земные ритуалы

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Во время пятилетней миссии Энтерпрайз вновь оказывается на земной орбите, и Джим решат показать Споку настоящую старую традиционную рождественскую ярмарку. А Спок пытается выяснить, действительно ли известные ему ритуалы применимы к данной ситуацииъ
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Земные ритуалы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earth rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735356) by [Taaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya). 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** имеется.  
**Вселенная:** TOS  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок.  
**Жанр:** Романтика. .  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13, авторский R  
**Предупреждения от переводчика:** я совершенно не знаю немецкий, поэтому пришлось верить на слово гуглу.  
Ах да, в фики описывается употребление алкогольных напитков.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Было холодно. В этом году зима выдалась на удивление снежной, и поэтому, когда Спок и Джим пересекали выложенную камнями мостовую, всё вокруг было укутано белым покрывалом. Эта часть города не менялась веками. С одной стороны возвышался старинный собор, в котором покоился прах какого-то средневекового графа или герцога, а бронзовая скульптура, установленная посреди площади, изображала его ручного льва. С другой – располагался небольшой дворец, который, вообще-то, не слишком походил на таковой. К тому же место, где раскинулся рынок, окружали фархверковые дома и музеи.

Нынешняя увольнительная, которую экипаж проводил на Земле, как раз совпала с Рождеством – ну ладно, если совсем точно, было ещё только двадцать второе декабря, – именно поэтому Джим решил показать Споку настоящую старую традиционную рождественскую ярмарку. Не одну из тех, которые легко отыскать повсюду на планете или в космосе на любой базе Федерации – нет, Кирк хотел самую настоящую, а не скучную подделку. Немецкую или хотя бы европейскую. Самая известная рождественская ярмарка проходила, наверное, в Нюрнберге, но для вулканца там было бы слишком многолюдно. С другой стороны рынок не должен выглядеть жалко. Большой, но не слишком большой.

Так они и попали в Брауншвайг – относительно маленький город в землях Нижней Саксонии на территории, некогда называвшейся Германией. Ярмарка открывалась в конце ноября, а завершалась в первый день Рождества, и за это время по статистике её посещало около миллиона человек. Значит, в один вечер получалось не слишком много людей, правильно? Однако площадь оказалась переполнена.

И было холодно.

Когда они остановились возле палатки, в которой продавали марионеток, Джим в мерцающем свете неоновых гирлянд разглядел отчётливо позеленевший кончик носа Спока.

– Я не понимаю, в чём состоит целесообразность того, что вы наденете на руку одну из представленных перчаточных кукол, делая вид, будто она в состоянии разговаривать, – заметил коммандер, и Джим усмехнулся.

– Ну, это своего рода искусство, представления, разыгрываемые на сцене. Комедия. А ещё некоторые врачи используют таких кукол, чтобы дети не боялись проходить осмотр, – он запнулся, видя замешательство Спока. – Просто ещё раз назови это человеческой нелогичностью.

Но всё же Кирк просунул руку в одну из марионеток и поднёс её к лицу вулканца.

– Мистер Спок, вы не станете утверждать, что это не смешно, потому что на самом деле это очень весело, – весьма писклявым голосом произнесла теперь уже игрушка.

Спок лишь выгнул бровь.

– Полагаю, стану, капитан-кукловод.

Джим рассмеялся, положил марионетку обратно на прилавок и двинулся дальше по проходу. Казалось, ларькам, где продавали традиционные жареные колбаски, нет конца, хотя вегетарианские блюда тоже встречались. Наконец на глаза попалась палатка, которая действительно заинтересовала Спока: с минералами и драгоценными камнями всех видов, правда, только земного происхождения. Здесь были камни разнообразных цветов и размеров, а самые мелкие лежали вперемешку в отдельной коробке, из которой дети набирали их лопаткой себе в небольшой мешок. Так же поступил и Спок. Пусть не нашлось ни одно образца, который он не смог бы опознать с первого взгляда, но коммандер посчитал, что минералы окажутся полезны для дальнейшего научного исследования. А ещё один камень показался Споку очаровательным – тигровый глаз. Он лежал в руке вулканца, отражая гладкими боками сияние лампочек, украшавших палатку.

– Походит на цвет ваших глаз, капитан. Не полностью коричневый, но и не зелёный или жёлтый. Оттенок меняется в зависимости от освещения, – произнёс Спок, как ни в чём не бывало, словно каждый день говорил подобные вещи.

– Значит, тебе нравятся мои глаза? – ухмыльнулся Джим, беззлобно дразня лучшего друга.

Он отобрал у Спока камень, но лишь затем, чтобы оплатить покупку и отдать обратно своему старшему помощнику.

– Вот, если когда-нибудь мы окажемся на разных кораблях, у тебя останется что-то, что будет напоминать обо мне. Что есть человек, на которого ты всегда можешь положиться, – усмешка Кирка превратилась в мягкую улыбку.

Кто возьмётся предсказать, что готовит для них судьба? Возможно, продвижение по службе неминуемо означает для них расставание, пусть Джиму и невыносимо даже просто думать о подобном исходе. Теперь у Спока была хоть какая-то безделушка от него – не сильно, но это всё же утешало. Кирк, разумеется, знал, что его действия выглядят как очередной сентиментальный жест, который вулканец не способен полностью понять… Или, по крайней мере, сделает вид, что не понимает.

Когда они шли к следующему ряду, Джим заметил дискомфорт Спока. Его нос позеленел ещё сильнее, чем несколько минут назад. Кирк мысленно закатил глаза.

– О, иди сюда, ты, упрямый вулканец! – он подтянул Спока ближе, запахивая полы своего пальто за спиной друга. – Помню я, помню: никаких прикосновений, но между нами несколько слоёв одежды, а мне нужно тебя отогреть. Мало радости, прогуливаться с зелёной сосулькой. Как, по-твоему, я могу развлекаться, видя, что ты мучаешься?

Джим прижался ещё теснее, крепче обнимая своего первого офицера, стараясь передать хоть немного тепла.

– И как только ты опять придёшь в норму, мы раздобудем по хорошей кружке глинтвейна и чего-нибудь горячего перекусить. Чуррос – кажется, вегетарианская еда, – предложил Кирк намного тише, чтобы громкими звуками не навредить чувствительному слуху Спока.

– Капитан, я считаю, люди на нас смотрят. Они могут предположить, что мы с вами, как вы выражаетесь, любовники, – предупредил Спок, но Джим снова лишь усмехнулся.

– И что? Это настолько позорно для вулканца, если окружающие решат, что он гей?

Спок ненадолго замолчал, но через некоторое время всё же ответил:

– Фактически нет, капитан. В нашем обществе совместимость разумов имеет гораздо большее значение, нежели любые гендерные роли и сексуальная ориентация. Несмотря на то, что гомосексуальные пары не в состоянии принести потомство без врачебного вмешательства, они признаются социумом. В данной ситуации я лишь беспокоился о вашей способности впоследствии найти партнёра на ночь, что вы столь часто склонны делать во время увольнительной.

Джим немного отстранился, в замешательстве глядя на Спока.

– Ты правда считаешь, что я приведу тебя сюда, чтобы показать, насколько прекрасно земное Рождество, а потом сбегу с какой-нибудь симпатичной девушкой, оставив тебя одного? – он медленно прижался к Споку, опять неторопливо обнимая его. – Нет, сегодня ночью я весь только твой. А теперь пошли, отыщем где-нибудь горячий напиток.

Вокруг было полно палаток, в которых продавался глинтвейн, но Кирк задумал попробовать кое-что другое.

– Лумумба. Горячий шоколад, щедро сдобренный ромом. Так мы захмелеем оба, и я не буду единственным, кто ведёт себя как идиот, – объяснил он, посылая Споку сияющую улыбку.

Вулканец выгнул бровь.

– Капитан, я несовершенно разбираюсь в земных ритуалах. Правильно ли с моей стороны предположить, что конкретно этот обыкновенно применяется в ситуации спаривания? Цель его: ввести предполагаемого партнёра в состояние опьянения, чтобы добиться сексуального контакта, – грея руки о чашку, поинтересовался тот.

Улыбка сползла с лица Джима. Он уставился на собеседника в полнейшем удивлении и шоке.

– Что? Нет! Я… не… Спок, я бы так не поступил. Если я когда-либо буду заниматься с тобой любовью, я, вообще-то, хотел бы заранее получить твоё согласие. Я бы никогда не оскорбил тебя подобным образом. А ещё я бы хотел, чтобы мы оба были способны вспомнить ту ночь. То есть, да, алкоголь – в твоём случае шоколад – упрощает дело, но просто подло пользоваться подобными приёмами, если не знаешь на сто процентов, что партнёр желает этого и трезвым.

Кирк сделал большой глоток и опустил взгляд. К сожалению, напиток оказался не настолько крепок, как хотелось бы, во время неловкой беседы.

– Ты действительно так обо мне думаешь? Что я готов на всё ради секса, что гоняюсь за доступными развлечениями, когда только представляется возможность? И что если я застрял здесь с тобой – не в обиду, – то, не колеблясь, соблазню тебя, хотя ты мой лучший друг, и я прекрасно осознаю, что ты возненавидишь меня, если я когда-нибудь перейду эту границу?

Сейчас Джим был совершенно неуверен. Неужели он правда вёл себя так, что Спок мог предположить столь ужасные вещи?

– Признаю… я не слишком хорошо умею строить романтические отношения. Понимаешь? Но я не… я бы не стал… я на самом деле искал того самого, единственного спутника жизни. Ты меня понимаешь? Полный комплект. Любовь. Кто-то, рядом с кем чувствуешь себя дома. Я…

– Я бы не возненавидел тебя. Я лишь пытался убедиться, что верно трактую твои намерения, – прервал Спок, осторожно попробовав лумумбу. – Когда ты сказал, что сегодня ночью принадлежишь мне, я пришёл к неправильным выводам. Мои извинения.

Кирк нахмурился: он привык читать едва заметные, скрытые эмоции по интонации и едва различимым выражениям лица своего старшего помощника.

– Ты разочарован?

Спок выпрямился.

– Я обнаружил, что мой дом – возле тебя.

– Ох, ты глупый вулканец! – облегчённо рассмеялся Джим, качая головой. – Тебе стоило только намекнуть, и я… Спок, я люблю тебя. Разумеется, люблю. Просто я думал, что ты… и что я. Я пытался найти кого-то, кто значил бы для меня так же много, как ты. Или что-то хоть немного похожее. И не находил. Всегда был только ты один.

Кирк поставил кружку на столик, вновь притягивая Спока в объятия, но на этот раз касаясь его губ быстрым нежным, но многообещающим поцелуем. Вулканец так и не выпустил из рук свою чашку – она ощущалась восхитительно тёплой, а он действительно замёрз, – однако в его глазах сиял мягкий свет.

– Полный комплект? Предполагает ли это исключительные права на физические выражения любви и в будущем возможность заключения брака?

– Всё или ничего, да? – Джим и хотел бы, чтобы фраза прозвучала чуть более недовольно, но широкая улыбка, появившаяся сама по себе, портила впечатление. – Но да, уверен, что после того, как мы узнаем друг друга и в этом смысле, я буду очень заинтересован в том, чтобы поселиться вместе в одной каюте и как надо оформить отношения, сделать тебя официально моим. Терранским способом, вулканским и по законам каждой планеты, которая попадётся на нашем пути, – он поцеловал Спока ещё раз, – Но сегодня… давай наслаждаться моментом, хорошо? Оставим все планы на завтра. А сейчас ты просто обязан попробовать засахаренный миндаль и лебкухен* – это мягкий пряник. Их делают в форме сердца и пишут на глазури короткие послания. Наверное, они будут на немецком, но мы отыщем те, которые сможем прочитать. А ещё фойерцангенболе** – весьма крепкий алкогольный напиток. О, я так много хочу тебе показать!

Джим схватил свободную руку Спока и буквально потащил его дальше по проходу, к остальным палаткам.При этом глаза его сияли от восторга и предвкушения.

Когда они вернулись на корабль, у Спока на шее висели два пряничных сердца. Надпись на одном из них по-немецки гласила «я люблю тебя», на другом… Ну, Кирк ни за что на свете не рассказал бы Споку, что «Knackarsch» переводится как «отличная задница».

А сам Джим? Он принёс полную сумку конфет, здоровенного плюшевого медведя и маленький надувной молоток, который пищал, если им обо что-нибудь ударить. Всё это они выиграли в лотерею.

Ночью они только спали в одной постели, обнимая плющевого мишку. Но утром Кирк сдержал обещание и занялся любовью с абсолютно трезвым Споком. А позже тот на самом деле разыграл игрушечное представление, просто чтобы развлечь своего капитана.

_Ноябрь - декабрь 2017_

**Author's Note:**

> * [лебкухен или нюрнбергские пряники.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D1%8E%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B3%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%80%D1%8F%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA)  
> 
> 
> ** [фойерцангенболе - горячий пунш.](https://germany_de_ru.academic.ru/1479/Feuerzangenbowle)  
> 


End file.
